


The Curse Of Beauty

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Plot Twists, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Skephalo, THE SKEPHALO TAG NEEDS LOVE AND ATTENTION!!, its ancient greek au, its worth it i promise, slightly OOC, yes i was a percy jackson kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He never thought beauty was a curse. Everyone wanted to be beautiful, that's just how the world is made to be. Cosmetics flooding the stores, new beauty techniques and hackscoming out every second, and surgery becoming all the more desirable. Which is the reason Skeppy was such a big celebrity in his country.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	The Curse Of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> pwomp enjoy lol uhm dream and skeppy are kinda ooc??;) trust me tho this is pogghas

He never thought beauty was a curse. Everyone wanted to be beautiful, that's just how the world is made to be. Cosmetics flooding the stores, new beauty techniques and hacks coming out every second, and surgery becoming all the more desirable. Which is the reason Skeppy was such a big celebrity in his country. 

You see, the man was gorgeous,  
full of beauty. He went from an adorable tween that aunties gushed over to the next beauty icon. You'd never expect this to be a bad thing, Skeppy didn't either. But he was viewed as Perfect. Perfect in the absolute sense, Otherworldly. Loud rumors spread about him being a God spread like wildfire. No one would actually talk to Skeppy, they viewed him too beautiful to be human. So he was treated Like a God. People admired him from their windows, fauned over him while he walked through the city, going so far to stalk him when he was sleeping. Everyone wanted to BECOME Skeppy. Corporations and merchants sold products with the intention of looking just like Skeppy.

You may think, 'But he must get proposals from everyone?' That's the despairful part. He was so perfect people could only imagine being with him rather than actually keeping him company.  
Skeppy was a good kid growing up, he had a couple of friends but they dropped dead like flies as Skeppy grew older, To where Skeppy only had one friend that didn't leave him yet, Quackity.  
When he reached his 18th birthday, the rumors had gotten so bad that hushed whispers became literal sacrifices. "I heard people say he was the next Dream!" they cried, "He isn't the next Dream he's the better dream." 

And you could guess what happened when Dream himself found out. He screamed and almost obliterated the country,

"Why the actual fuck are they worshipping him and not me!"

And he was right, they started building full on temples for Skeppy instead of him. Instead of praying to Dream for luck, they would build altars for the beauty of Skeppy. Any average person would relish in this, But Skeppy was smart. He knew that Dream would literally ruin his life when he gets his hands on him. He would plead and beg the commoners, "Please! Please tear this down, Worship Dream instead please!" But they would just be awestruck by Skeppy talking to them.

Dream raged, and you can imagine lightning falling out of the sky if you'd like, Because dream was /pissed./ "Bad! Get over here!" He yelled out, sitting back on his throne. 

"Hello Dream!!" Badboyhalo's smile quickly turned into a concerned frown. If you don't know who Badboyhalo is, he's basically Cupid. The cute little angel you see on your hallmark cards your grandma gets you, except instead of cute and adorable, he was deadly and adorable. He could make you fall in love with an air conditioner to the next Donald trump. He mostly helped people fall in love with each other, and make everyone happy. But in special cases like this, he was gonna do quite the opposite.  
"What's wrong?"

"They are worshipping this dumbass Skeppy-"

"Language!" Oh, and he also does not like swearing.

"Instead of me! They're literally calling him The god of beauty!"  
Dream thundered, 5 seconds away from burning the city into smithereens. Dream rubbed his temples, until eureka.  
"Bad, I want you to make him fall in love with the ugliest, most disgusting wretched human in the planet." Badboyhalo groaned, turning invisible and heading down to the country.

One day Quackity found him sobbing in his bedroom, the windows barricaded, and all the mirrors shattered.  
"Zak, What's wrong?" Quackity said, rubbing soothing circles into the others back. "I'm literally gonna get smited!! why won't they listen?" He cried into his arm. "Uhh.."  
Skeppy shushed him, bringing a finger up to his lips. "Because I'm beautiful. It's always because of that." He sniffled.

Quackity tried to think of a solution to his son's daily mourning. "Uhm, Do you want me to consult the oracle? Make you some hot chocolate?" He suggested. Skeppy's eyes blew wide. 

"Wait really?" He mumbled, rising from his bed, hastily wiping the tears off of his face. 

"Yeah we have some cocoa in the pantry if you want I can-" Zak shook his head, a smile on his face that wasn't incredibly forced appeared. 

"No, the oracle. Can you actually go there.. for me?" He made his signature puppy eyes at him, his lips wobbling for the cherry on top. "Fine. I'll make the trip to the oracle tomorrow morning. Just.. be happy okay?" Skeppy flashed him a smile, cozying back up into the covers. For some reason, That night was one of the only nights Skeppy managed to sleep well. Almost like someone was running their hands through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: sorry for keeping it as 1 chapter ahah, i will update :DD


End file.
